Not my Fault
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: Sequel to Not My Fiancé. It's a funny thing, when one is having triplets naturally, it makes others wonder exactly how long does the husband have left to live. By Rin's count, it's not very long. And if Sesshoumaru was smart he'd run, very fast.
1. Not my Pregnancy’s Side Effects

Rin sat on a park bench right outside of Tokyo. She hadn't been to Japan in a while. And she and Sesshoumaru were really considering settling back down in Japan and raising their children there.

Five years had passed since the death of Kagura. And during those five years, she and Sesshoumaru had traveled across the United States. They had made out in every single state except Mississippi because technically they finished the whole thing before getting to the eastern bank of the Mississippi River.

Rin smiled and gently pet her stomach. She was really big now and it was getting hard for her small frame to carry so much extra weight, but somehow she managed.

As Rin pushed herself and the three others in her belly upward she felt a strange sensation. "Uh oh… Kagome? Kagome come quick!"

"What's wrong Rin, the three raging war on your insides?" Kagome said laughing as she skipped towards Rin from the car they had rented for the weekend.

"No, my water just broke." Rin said her face twisted in a weird type of agonizing glee.

"Holy sweet mother of pearl, this is a whole two and a half weeks early! Come on I have to get you to the hospital." Kagome said as she began to drag Rin with her.

"Not so fast Kagome…" Rin called as a short spark of pain went up her spine. "I guess that would count as a contraction…"

"Rin, when did your contractions start?" Kagome said slowing down and helping Rin go up the small hill, which leads to the car.

"How in the hell should I know? I have three active kids in my stomach. They often get jumpy any pain I feel I just think it one of them kicking me for some unknown wrong I have done." Rin said as she stretched out on the back seat.

"Okay… That's not helping me at all. It's a 20 minute drive back into the city limits…"

"Uh… I might be able to hold them back… Arrrrggghhhh…" Rin groaned.

"I'll make it in 7." Kagome said pulling out of the park and going 0 to 60 in 7 seconds. "Buckle up for safety!" Kagome yelled as she got an evil grin on her face.

"No please Kagome don't kill me. I think that was the worst of them for now."

"Oh I remember this part. The pain starts to spread out for awhile then all of a sudden they get really close together."

"Thanks for telling me…" Rin said as she wiped her forehead and took deep calming breaths.

"Your welcome, but I can't slow down you see currently there are five cops behind us which you failed to notice because you are in the greatest pain ever experienced."

"What I wouldn't do right now for five lovely IV's full of morphine…" Rin muttered.

"Aww shit! Pedestrians!" Kagome yelled she then began to beep her horn madly.

"You bitch!" One of them yelled as Kagome flew by.

"Hey, if you don't like my driving, stay off the sidewalk!" She yelled. "This would be a good time to call Sesshoumaru." Kagome said grabbing Rin's cell phone off the seat. She kept one hand on the wheel and continued to do 130 in a 35mph zone.

"Sesshoumaru? Tell him that I love him but if he ever knocks me up like this again I will kill him and feed his chopped up corpse to maggots!"

"And now is the stage of the evil pregnant lady threats…"

Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha and a few of their associates sat down for lunch. "So gentlemen as you see it would be in your best interest to merge with our company there is only money to be gained by this merger…" Inu Yasha said.

"Yes and more money in all of our pockets is what we are working towards. I have some charts that show the predictions of the sales if your company merges with ours…" Sesshoumaru started but coincidently his cell phone rang.

"A call Mr.Takahashi? Is it really necessary that you take it now?"

"Actually it is…" Sesshoumaru said as Rin flashed upon his cell phone's caller id. "Excuse me gentlemen." Sesshoumaru said as he walked away from them a little before answering his phone.

"I never did think I would see the day when your brother would have his cell phone on during a meeting and answer it." The first man said.

"You would too if you had a pregnant wife on vacation and triplets on the way…" Inu Yasha explained.

"Aww… So Sesshoumaru-dono is to be a father. How wondrous that is!" The second man said.

"Yeah, if you want three more Sesshoumaru's crawling along the Earth's surface. But I don't get it they aren't due until two and a half weeks from now…" Inu Yasha said with surprised etched into his voice.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru said into his cell phone.

"No but close enough." Kagome said as she quickly turned the corner racing from the cops, there were ten of them now.

"Kagome… why are you being chased by sirens?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Rin's water broke and we were 40 minutes away from the city limits. So, I wanted to make it in 15, which requires me to go faster than the law allows…"

"Rin's water broke?" Sesshoumaru asked quite surprised, his voice showing emotion for once in his life.

"Yeap, she is in the middle of a contraction right now, she curses your name but still loves you." Kagome said sarcastically.

"How far are you from the hospital?"

"Seven minutes tops. I'm heading to the one downtown and bring Inu Yasha with you because I left my purse at home and he's gonna have a lot of tickets to pay."

"Understood." Sesshoumaru said seriously.

"Do you want to speak to Rin?" Kagome asked in her happy sing song voice.

"Yes I would…" Sesshoumaru said wondering if one should talk to their wife, whose in the middle of contractions, for three kids, at once, which are all yours. And she blames the whole thing on you any way because it was spring time and you couldn't keep your demon hormones in check long enough not to fuck her every couple of minutes.

"Okay suit yourself. Here Rin." Kagome said tossing the phone to the back seat.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin said in an exhausted little cry.

"Rin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I swear if you ever, ever knock me up again like this I will chop up your body into little pieces and feed the pieces to maggots. But I'll take your manhood stuff it and sell it on EBay with the price starting at a nickel!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at her words. And for a second he felt the strange urge to grab his manhood and run for cover from his crazy expectant wife. But being himself he did no such thing. "I will meet you at the hospital…" Sesshoumaru said cautiously as he heard another low groan from Rin. "I love you."

"Aww… I love you too Fluffy but you better be there before me you evil, sex-addict, son of a…"

"Okay Rin, that's enough phone time for you. Meet us at the hospital bye." And with that Kagome hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but this meeting must be postponed until a later date."

"What happened Sessy is something wrong?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Rin's water broke and your wife is speeding to the hospital with at least twelve cops on her tail." Sesshoumaru said grabbing his coat, bowing slightly to the men and hastily rushing out of the café.

"Damn, I can't even count how many tickets that woman has. Why won't they just revoke her license already?"

"I don't know little brother but if I am to get downtown in less than ten minutes they will probably have to revoke mine also." Sesshoumaru said as he opened his door, told his driver to get in the back seat and took off with Inu Yasha gabbing onto his seatbelt for dear life.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Takahashi but you must let the morphine run its course before I give you anymore." The nurse said as Rin continued to try to remember to breathe.

"How old are you?" Rin asked in an all too innocent voice for the situation.

"I'll be 35 at the end of the year…" The nurse answered.

"If you don't refill that little plastic bag with more of the good stuff you won't live long enough to see the end of the year!" Rin yelled at the woman. Then she began to growl softly under her breath, a habit she had long ago picked up from Sesshoumaru.

The nurse backed cautiously away and stared at the door waiting for Kagome to return from the snack machine. The door burst open and Kagome entered with a bucket full of candy. She gave Rin a couple of Starburst and told her to concentrate on the taste.

"I'm sorry, but Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha are still down stairs handling the tickets." Kagome said as she rubbed Rin's forehead. "But Miroku and Sango are on their way and Kohaku is handling all of the kids."

"That's nice to know," Rin muttered as her brow creased in concentration. The candy helped for a while but then it started to get even worst. And that was when the doctor walked in with a horde of nurses and Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango.

"Okay Mrs. Takahashi… this many nurses is standard procedure for someone of your small size having triplets okay?" The doctor said to Rin. Rin just nodded as she continued to push the button for more morphine knowing none would come to her aid.

"Now let's see how many centimeters we have here… Got a little blood here too…" The doctor said and as he pulled his hand out Miroku and Inu Yasha fainted. "Well, you are almost ready… Oh dear me. They already fainted?"

"So many weird smells…" Inu Yasha muttered on the floor.

"Blood on his fingertips…" Miroku mumbled."

"Now under normal circumstances I would tell you to go ahead and began to push but the first child hasn't finished turning yet so you are going to go to the brink of you contractions and stay there for a while.

Rin couldn't concentrate on anything as the noise around her seemed to grow. 'So many stupid voices. So much damn noise. So much pain.' Rin thought.

"Okay Mrs. Takahashi."

"It's Rin today Mr." Rin muttered and then she sent the iciest, most muscle numbing, bone crushing glare to Sesshoumaru, who actually flinched, though no one but Rin saw it.

"Okay Rin I need to know if you are allergic to anything. This will help us plan your meals for the next three days, know what type of medicine not to give you etcetera." The doctor said as he took out a clip board.

"I'm so glad you asked doctor…" Rin said in the sweetest voice known to mankind. Sparkles seemed to dance around her face as she gave him a big smile.

"Well it is my job ma'am." The doctor said.

Sesshoumaru looked at her suspiciously. Something was up. He cautiously took a step back and silently thanked some unknown god that he had decided to wear ear plugs today which made his hearing really close to that of a humans.

"Well I am allergic to… PEOPLE! SO, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

All of the people in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the small flushed woman who sat in a hospital bed with the face of an angel cursing like a sailor.

"DID I STUDDER! I'M ALLERGIC TO MOST OF YOU SO GET OUT! I'M ALLERGIC TO THAT BITCH THAT KEEPS STARING AT MY HUSBAND! THAT WENCH THAT WOULDN'T GIVE ME ANY MORE MORPHINE! THE GUY WHO HAS BEING STARING AT MIROKU'S ASS EVER SINCE HE FAINTED! THAT BASTARD WHO STOLE MY STARBURST WHEN THEY THOUGHT I WASN'T LOOKING! WELL GUESS WHAT I SAW YOUR DUMB ASS STEAL IT, NOW GET OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM!" Rin screamed pointing at almost all of the nurses and doctors in the room and cursing them out and telling them to leave. "AND YOU, TAKE MY BROTHER-IN-LAW AND HIS FRIEND TO ANOTHER ROOM SO THEY WON'T WAKE UP ON THE FLOOR!"

When she was finally done and the room had been downsized to just her, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango and the doctor, Rin lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh. "That is so much better…" She muttered. For the next couple of minutes it was deadly silent and apart from the little grunts Rin made every few minutes or so now, you could barely hear the breathing of the others that occupied the room.

Kagome stood in the corner of the room bug eyed and gaped mouth. 'Damn, when I was giving birth to Koinu I just almost broke Inu Yasha's hand. My mood swings weren't half as bad as Rin's. But then again she has three to my one…' Kagome thought as she stared at Rin.

'Thank kami-sama that I had a c-section…' Sango thought.

'…Now testing the Inu Youkai Emotional Broadcasting Station… this new emotion has been classified as shock/fear… Approach reaction simulator with caution… I repeat use extreme caution when reacting…' was the only thing floating through Sesshoumaru's mind. (Aww… Fluffy is truly shocked for the first time in his life.)

'It always seems that the smallest ones are the craziest…' The doctor thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru then broke the silence. "Umm… Rin, can I get you anything?"

"Water and…" Rin started then a pain flew through her body and this time it didn't stop. "MORPHINE, ALEVE, ADVIL, TYLENOL, IBUPROFEN, CANNABIS! Just bring back something to stop the pain!" Rin screamed at him.

"The first child has finally turned push Rin push!" The doctor cried out.

"Push! Push!" Kagome and Sango cheered from the sidelines. Kagome holding the video camera up so she could get a clear picture.

"Oww! This is way worse than the damn contractions push the baby back up there!" Rin cried out as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No can do it is crowning!" The doctor announced. Rin's eyes overflowed as she tried to think of everything else in the world than giving birth. Sesshoumaru bent down and gently licked the tears off her cheeks. Rin squeezed his hand so tight that even her fingers began to turn colors.

"Push a little more and you'll be done with the first one." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

"But there's still two more in there not turned yet so I have to wait for them to move…" Rin groaned out as she pushed again. "And it hurt like the devil!"

"Wahhh…"

"It's a boy!" The doctor said joyfully. One nurse who had sneaked her way in quickly took the boy to the scale and cleaned him up.

"He's 7lbs 11oz, 20 and a quarter inches long and healthy as they come! Born at 3:34 p.m. What is his name?" The nurse asked.

"Name? Oh name I was thinking… we can work on that after I finish the whole giving birth process!" Rin yelled out the last couple of words as she began to push again. "One day Sesshoumaru, I will get you back for this…" Rin muttered as she fell back on the bed again.

"Come on Rin don't stop now!" Kagome cheered.

"I'm tired I don't wanna do it anymore!" Rin said still unconsciously pushing her next child outwards.

"Come on Rin put some muscle into it you are my hero!" Sango applauded. "One and a half out and one and a half more to go!"

"Push and I'll let you beat me up with a wooden sword when you get home…" Sesshoumaru said.

"With rocks inside?" Rin asked as she pushed again. Sesshoumaru frowned but nodded. "Tell me where you put my sugar stash and I won't yell again unless I forgot what I just said because it hurts so much."

"Deal…" Sesshoumaru said as he heard the bones in his fingers crack.

"Ehhahhh…"

"It's another boy!"

"8lbs 2oz, 21 inches this is a very healthy baby. Fattest one I've seen from a girl your size!" The nurse said jollily. "Born at 4:07p.m."

"Okay the last one can stay in there…" Rin said as her head began to pound.

"Rin!" Kagome and Sango yelled.

"Just kidding just need to rest for a few minutes…" Rin muttered as she closed her eyes.

"You're doing wonderful Rin. The first little boy has your eyes and human ears." Sesshoumaru muttered into Rin's hair.

"That's so wonderful…" Rin muttered. "Oww…"

"Push some more Rin I think it is crowning…" Kagome said as the doctor nodded in agreement.

"So tired." Rin said as she continued to push.

"Just a little more and you'll be done…" Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Rin can you give me three more pushes?" the doctor said encouragingly.

"Yeah huh… 1… 2… 3…" Rin said.

"Eahhhh…."

"A girl, 7lbs 2oz. 19 inches!" The nurse said happily.

"Wow that was all three of them…" Rin muttered as she fell back on to her pillow.

"All the babies are fine. And now to check the mother…"

"Rin you did it come on don't you want to hold the baby? Well one of them." Sango said as she rocked the second little boy.

"I will after a quick little nap." Rin muttered her eyes suddenly becoming heavy.

"Rin wait you have to name them first! Who knows what stupid names Sesshoumaru will come up with? I mean Inu Yasha named Koinu of course it is adorable now but he is going to have a wonderful time in school." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Sesshoumaru gave her the look and almost rolled his eyes, almost. Sango giggled as the oldest boy did a yawning type movement.

"Well what did you want to name them?" the nurse asked as she pulled out the birth certificates."

"I have absolutely no clue."

Hahahaha… the first chapter to the sequel of Not my Fiancé (Which I still haven't officially completed)

I'm so sorry about the wait but I have a legitimate excuse. You see, I got Sims2 (Electronic Crack) and I've been kind of hooked. I forgot what day it was and the only reason I showered was because something was loading very slow. Right now I don't even know what today is. But it was the worse on Monday because I woke up at like 11:45 pm and I played until 9:15 am Tuesday morning.

And the only reason I got off is because my mom made me. Mind you now she had been asking me to get off for 45 minutes. I played that game so long that the day after I got it, played for a whole 22 hours straight, my eyes wouldn't focus correctly on anything that whole weekend.

Okay any way what I was playing was I put BlueAngel326 in the game right with this guy she likes. So they started off as roommates and then they became lovers, got engaged, did the woohoo and got married. So they had this beautiful baby boy I named him Reiji but I really wanted her to have twins. So I got on the internet, hadn't been on in a while, and downloaded this hack so she could have twins. Then I remembered about this story because of the whole twin triplet thing.

Anyway to make a long story short I need three names, 2 boys 1 girl, for this story and I will probably use them for the game too. But I promise I will not play Sims2 as if the world is going to end (But the crack is so good).

Sorry about the wait. And chapter 20 for NmF (Yes I did not forget about it. (I'm still in the middle of it.) Will be out the next time I force myself to stop playing Sims2 or when I see my shrink and he tells me I have a serious addiction problem. Has anyone ever felt withdrawal from a game? I mean seriously Maxis has ruined me. I'm just glad school is out or I would be so screwed. I'd also like to announce I passed! And not a bad pass either, I passed good…

Well then bye I'm going to play Sims… I mean work very hard on the next chapter to this story Wink Wink Snicker, Snicker Laugh, Laugh LOL! Muwhahahahaha! Bye, bye my pretties!

Star needs sleep and someone needs to confiscate Star's game before Star gets sucked into Star's computer… Star would also like to say Star had two adorable baby girls (on Sims of course) Rolenna (Inspired by Star's BFF) and Ikkona. I really need help this time really bye!


	2. Not my New Life

Hahahaha! This is Star bringing you another chapter of _Not my Fault_! This chapter is lovingly dedicated to the forever crazy shadowww15 who has already returned to school! School sucks major balls; I have to go back next week… _Sigh_, this story might never get done. But shadowww15 has reviewed all of my Inu Yasha fics, there are only 10 of them (I have 5 that are not Inu Yasha so I'm not obsessed. Blows a raspberry). Thank you so much and because you asked so nicely I think I might start the next chapter of Starlight Rhapsody later on this week just because you bugged me, the wondrous power of reviews. Anyway this is the second chapter of _Not my Fault_!

_**Kiss and make up**_

"I know I can name them all the things I was thinking about while having them…" Rin muttered.

"It might not be the best thing to name your kids Morphine, Cannabis, and Beer." Sango replied.

"Actually I was thinking Murder, Kill and Never Again…" Rin replied earning a laugh from the doctor. "Just kidding, I want to name the girl Kaleilehua Mikomi Takahashi, Lei for short. You like that don't you?" Rin said tickling the girl's tummy. She looked up to Sesshoumaru who just shrugged and continued rocking his second son. "Can I take a nap now?" Rin asked.

"No you have to name the boys too." Kagome replied as the nurse made the band to put on Lei's wrist.

"That's what Sesshoumaru's here for. I have to push them into the world and name them too." Rin said as though the world was coming to an end.

"I was thinking Kiyoshi Kalani Takahashi." Sesshoumaru said while holding up his second son.

"I like that… I have a first name in mind, Kazuma, what do you think we can use for a middle name?" Rin asked looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"What about Kazuma Keolie Takahashi?" Sesshoumaru suggested.

"That sounds positively lovely." Rin responded with a smile. After Miroku and Inu Yasha woke up to greet the new additions to the Takahashi family, everyone left Rin's room so she could rest.

_**You dreamer of dreams**_

Ayame's stomach growled loudly as she and Kouga drove out of town for the weekend. "I want some mint. Do you have any tooth paste?" Ayame whined.

Kouga looked at his wife. She had been pregnant three times before but this had to be the weirdest craving he had ever heard of. "Ayame, if you're hungry we have real food. I don't think it's healthy to eat tooth paste." Kouga replied hoping that he didn't eat those words. He always had to think over every reply or he might me in big trouble.

"But I want mint!" Ayame whined. She hated the fact that her hormones were out of whack but she could deal with it if she had some mint.

"I can get you a peppermint shake from DQ, would that help some?" Kouga said trying to be helpful.

"That would work." Ayame replied. She then leaned on his arm and started to cry. "Do you think I'm ugly and fat? Maybe I don't deserve any milkshake!" Ayame said sobbing into his arm.

"I don't think you're fat Ayame and you're gorgeous." Kouga responded not fully prepared for this mood swing.

"You think that girl across the street is prettier than me don't you?"

"What?" Kouga asked alarm in his voice. "The 75 year old?"

"I knew it! You think she's pretty. And she's not knocked up and fat and ugly. And she's not sick every morning like I am either. And you love her and don't love me anymore!" Ayame cried. "You'd probably get her toothpaste!"

Kouga didn't know how to deal with this one. But his 3 year old girls did. For the first time during the whole ride they made some noise. Both opened their mouths and cried.

"Chichiue made mommy cry!" The oldest twin with red hair and blue eyes cried her name was Keiji.

"Chichiue is a bad daddy, grandpa said do whatever mommy says and be nice!" The second one cried, she had red hair and green eyes and her name was Sakura.

This noise, in turn, woke up the 5-year-old, Kiba and the 16-month-old, Seto. They both cried because their sisters were crying and it is always better to follow a crowd especially when you're drowsy and don't know what's going on.

Kouga looked around his car to see everyone around him crying. "Ayame you know you're gorgeous and you were never fat. If you want the toothpaste so much there is a Wal-Mart up ahead and I can run in there and get you some…" Kouga sighed out.

"Really?" Ayame said wiping her eyes.

"Really…" Kouga said as he took the exit to Wal-Mart to comply with his wife's cravings. 'You would think that I would know better after the second pregnancy but no…' Kouga thought to himself.

_**Because in the morning**_

"Lei… Where's my little girl? Aww… there she is, peek-a-boo!" Rin said playing with the little girl. Lei and Rin were the only two awake in the house.

The triplets were now four months old. Sesshoumaru, Koinu, Kazuma and Kiyoshi were in the hammock at the back of the estate sleeping. Koinu was staying over to spend time with his aunt, uncle and cousins. The 15 month old couldn't be happier as he followed his uncle around and mocked everything he did, which was absolutely adorable.

Lei giggled as she mimicked her mother and covered her golden eyes. Little silver curls shined upon her head. She had a small crescent moon on her forehead and right shoulder. She also had two small stripes on her left cheek and on both wrist and ankles. And of course she had Sesshoumaru's pointed ears. She garbled something out happily and laughed. She began to reach upwards.

Rin picked her up and sat her on her lap. "You want to go bother your brothers and cousin so you all can get some food?" Rin asked as she tickled Lei's stomach. Lei blew a raspberry and giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. Besides, I think your daddy needs a break even though he has been taking one since he started the group nap…"

Rin walked down stairs with Lei in her arms. She placed her in a baby carrier that substituted for a highchair and went out a door to where Sesshoumaru and Kazuma lay sleeping. Koinu was sitting down tickling Kiyoshi who had apparently just woken up.

Koinu smiled up at her. "Auntie Rin Rin…" His midnight black hair had grown down to his shoulders in a short time and his little black dog ears twitched with anticipation.

"Are you hungry? " Rin asked Koinu. The little boy nodded as he pushed himself up and began to walk toward her. "That's good. I better feed you and Kiyoshi then. Sesshoumaru and Kazuma could sleep through the Third World War!" Rin said with a laugh. Rin hoisted Koinu to her shoulders and then bent down to pick up Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi was the splitting image of a young Inu Yasha. The only exceptions were his hazel speckled gold eyes, the black spots on his dog ears, the purple crescent moon on the back of his right hand, and the red markings on both of his cheeks. Other than that one had to wonder if Kiyoshi was his uncle's clone.

Kazuma looked surprisingly human. Rin could tell he was going to have claws but he still looked human. He had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a smile as dazzling as his mother's. Oh yes, Rin knew her first son was going to break more than his share of hearts. He had a small purple crescent moon on his right ankle. Other than that many would probably think he was human.

Lei turned human on the waxing crescent. Kiyoshi on the new moon (see Inu Yasha's clone, and when he grows up he's gonna act like IY). Kazuma turned demon like, which surprised all of his relatives, on the waning crescent. Koinu became human on both the full and new moon.

Rin smiled as she put Koinu in a high chair and gave him some juice and crackers. "Thanks Auntie Rin Rin…" Koinu replied with a giddy grin as he began to stuff crackers into his mouth.

"You're welcome…" Rin replied as she began to make bottles for Lei and Kiyoshi. She then began cooking dinner. That's when Sesshoumaru and Kazuma made their grand entrance.

"Food…" Sesshoumaru said groggily as he sat Kazuma in another baby carrier.

Rin raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Good afternoon sleepy head, Koinu's staying over tonight." Sesshoumaru walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle. He pecked Rin on the cheek and commenced to giving Kazuma his bottle.

"He still has extra clothes in the guest room, right?" Sesshoumaru muttered apparently still half asleep.

"Yeah… do you mind changing Lei?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and all of a sudden he was wide awake.

"Lei, we are changing your diet." Sesshoumaru said as he picked up his daughter. She commenced to grabbing his hair and sucking on it. Sesshoumaru frowned.

It had taken him a while but his hair had grown back to its original length. Inutashio was no longer swearing to disown him. But it seemed that now the many children that surrounded him, relative or not, found it to be almost as entertaining as Rin did when she first discovered what a wonderful play toy it was. Saiyuki actually told Sango that she wanted to play with his hair for her birthday present.

"Kalei… stop eating you father's hair." Rin called behind her without even turning around. The small child, weather understanding her mother or not, stopped eating Sesshoumaru's hair and smiled up happily at him as he placed her on the changing table to begin his task.

"And Koinu you're still too short to get to the cookie jar so stop trying…" The small boy, who had been staring at Rin very carefully since he began Operation: Cookie Jar, was shocked that his aunt knew exactly what he was doing without looking.

"But Auntie Rin Rin…" Koinu whined.

She moved over to the cookie jar took one out and placed it in his hand. Koinu sat back on the floor and began to devour it. Rin playfully rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.

_**You will find streams**_

"Yuki come back here with daddy's prayer beads!" Miroku called out to the six year old as she ran under the chairs to avoid her father. She smiled at him as he attempted to follow her.

"Daddy, Shippo says you're getting old! And you can't catch me!" Saiyuki called as she dodged her father again.

"You want to bet?" Miroku said as he finally caught the girl and twirled her around in the air. "Old is a state of mind Yuki-chan… And besides your mother has to get there first…" Miroku started before the magical skillet hit the back of his head.

Saiyuki looked around to find her mother standing over her father with a wide grin. "Saiyuki, don't listen to your father that much. After so many beatings from me he began to lose his mind." Sango said with a grin as the little girl ran up to her mother's skirt.

"Mommy can you teach me how to get a magic skillet?" Saiyuki asked as she examined the hand in which this mythical object had just disappeared.

"One day when you graduate from Man-Beater School…" Sango said ruffling her daughter's hair as Miroku rubbed his head and raised himself from the floor.

"What's Man-Beater School?" Saiyuki asked as she plopped down next to her father to see how long it took him to get up this time.

"It's a wonderful place where you learn to torture guys like your father. And in the event you find someone who is quite slow and doesn't know how to say 'no' you might fall in love and constantly beat him with the magical skillet…" Sango replied as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

She was growing plump again which had surprised the hell out of her. When she finally agreed to go to the OBGYN Center and found out she was pregnant again she about tap danced all over Miroku's face. She silently wondered if she was going to have a girl or boy this time…

"Mommy, daddy's getting up now…" Saiyuki said as she poked at her father with a stick. When he twitched and jumped up as if noting happened she laughed and clapped her hands together. "Yeah, you got up again daddy!"

Miroku spun Saiyuki in the air and smiled. "Okay Yuki-chan, it's time for all good little girls to go to bed… because you have school tomorrow." Miroku said as he put her down and pushed her playfully toward her room.

"Yeah, I love school. On Friday, Thai shared his crayons with me but he colored the sky purple and orange and pink. And I told him that the sky was blue and then he said that not when the sunsets. So tomorrow after school Kagome-san said she'll take us to see it…" Saiyuki said as she walked into her room. "Chi is going and Kiba too… Kiba said that he never saw a sunset before. I think it's because he sleeps almost as much as Sesshoumaru-san."

"That's great honey…" Miroku said with a small chuckle as the little girl got in bed. Within a few seconds she was asleep.

"Five bucks says Saiyuki dates Thai when they get Shippo's age…" Sango said as Miroku wrapped his arms around her.

"Didn't I just lose a bet to you and Rin about Shippo and Kirara?" Miroku asked as he kissed her gently.

"Yes, I told you and Kagome that it was obvious but no… you didn't want to listen… Oh and I forgot to tell you, Hitomi asked me if I could baby-sit Chi and Thai on Wednesday." Sango said as the two wondered into their room.

"I don't see why not, I don't have to watch Thai for a few years yet…" Miroku answered.

"Always with those types of thoughts Miroku, that's how I ended up like this again…" Sango said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"You want to see if you can have twins?" Miroku said suggestively.

"You're insane you perverted monk…"

"So is that a yes?" Miroku asked as he groped her bottom. Sango turned around slapped him upside the head and then instinctively began to make out with him. Man what a relationship…

_**Of the tears**_

Kirara smiled as she ran up to Shippo her blond hair flying freely behind her back. She pushed a stray strand away from the black diamond in on her forehead and behind her pointed yet distinctly marked ears. "Hey Shippo!" She called as she playfully pounced on his back and he began to give her a piggyback ride to school. She blinked her crystal pink eyes as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You've been hanging around Rin haven't you?" Shippo said as her scent flew up his nose mixed with sugar.

"Of course, my mom would never let me have that much sugar; neither would Kohaku for that matter…" Kirara trailed off as she flicked her two tails behind her playfully.

Kohaku had basically raised Kirara and Shippo. Shippo's parents and Kirara's mother weren't home that often so the two were often seen with Kohaku. But Kohaku was about to start his own family, his girlfriend Yura was a little insane to say the least. She had a major hair obsession but the two loved each other all the same. Kohaku had just asked her to marry him and she said yes.

"You and Rin are insane…" Shippo said with a smirk as he turned toward their school grounds. "Did you hear that Rin might be pregnant again?"

"Yeah, she wasn't acting like it but she told me that she probably was. It would be funny if she had another set of triplets…" Kirara said as she snuggled into Shippo's auburn hair. "How many children would you like Shippo?" Kirara asked quietly.

"Four of course, two boys and two girls, and I would make sure that the boys were a heck of a lot nicer that Inu Yasha." Shippo replied this earned a small giggle from Kirara. "That's how many my grandfather had and somehow that what I envision is the perfect family size…" Shippo said as he put her down and the two wondered on the campus grounds waiting for the doors to open.

"I think that's possible… Four is a very good number…" Kirara muttered but Shippo still heard her. He decided wisely not to comment on it but pecked her cheek anyway.

"Oh Sango is supposed to be due in the late winter early spring, the doctors still haven't figured it out yet…" Shippo replied as the two entered the school building. "And Ayame is almost as big as a house!"

"Have you noticed that almost everyone around us is pregnant?" Kirara asked as a sudden realization hit her.

"Of course, I have to make sure that I know about how many children I'll be forced to watch for low wages…" Shippo replied with a smirk.

"You have some serious issues… That's why I love you…"

"I love you too Kirara. Come on or we are going to be late for Algebra." He said grabbing her hand and running toward the class.

_**That shape our dreams**_

"Please tell me you're joking lady… I mean I already have three…" Rin said about a month after she started to believe that she could be pregnant.

"Well Mrs. Takahashi you're pregnant. Where are you going? I'm not done with the exam…" The doctor said as Rin began to move toward the door.

"Oh, who me? I'm just going to kill my husband, no big deal… I knew I should have gotten him right after I had Kazuma, Kiyoshi and Lei but no…" Rin muttered as she began to turn the door knob.

"If you are going to kill your husband I suggest you let me finished so you can have a legit excuse…" The doctor replied as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose.

"Having another child to add to three already rambunctious angels is enough for me to kill him and get acquitted. Besides they just turned six months old so this is going to be a lot of work AKA a little piece of hell…" Rin sighed. "But if you think there is anything else that would help me get away with murder then go ahead…" She turned back around and stared at her doctor.

"Mrs. Takahashi, I would suggest that you sit down before I tell you this…" The doctor said as she motioned toward a chair.

"I'll stand thank you. I mean it can't be that bad, can it? What's wrong with me?" Rin asked her eyes widening in fear of the safety of her unborn child. She began to panic slightly as she looked at the doctor anxiously.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, it's just that women in your situation tend to faint or go into shock after I tell them such things, especially in your situation…" The doctor started.

"What do you mean 'in my situation'?" Rin asked looking at the woman before her suspiciously.

"Mrs. Takahashi if you would just sit down for a moment then I'll tell you. But you have to remember this has nothing to do with anyone else… So please don't destroy my office."

"Okay you've got my attention now…" Rin made her way to the chair and sat down and looked expectantly at the doctor. "Well…"

"Congratulations, you're having twins!" The doctor said excitedly as she backed up from Rin readying herself to get help if the woman fainted.

"I'm sorry; I must have not heard you right you said what now?" Rin said as her face paled and she sunk back into the chair.

"Twins…"

Rin stopped and stared at the doctor for what seemed like and eternity. Then she began to laugh manically. Suddenly she stopped and began to cry. This was followed by her yelling in English, "WHY CAN'T I HAVE SINGLE BIRTHS LIKE _NORMAL_ PEOPLE!"

"What?" The doctor asked not familiar with the tongue.

"Rin Takahashi took an axe, gave Fluffy 40 whacks, when she saw what she had done for good measure she gave him another 41…" Rin muttered as she got up and headed toward the door again. "I'm going to kill him…" Rin said as her eyes caught a murderous gleam.

All the way across town, Sesshoumaru was in the middle of a business lecture. Suddenly a cold chill when down his spine and he stopped in mid sentence. "Mr. Takahashi, are you okay…" one of his associates asked.

Sesshoumaru looked around for an open window then he looked at the ceiling to realize that the vent wasn't even near him anyway. 'WTF was that?' He thought. He shrugged it off and continued his lecture.

_**In this land of eternal fantasies**_

How do you like me now? After my little sister successfully deleted my story I typed it back up so I wouldn't have to answer to the wrath of fanpeople (this includes the few males that are reading this, you're probably the same guys that read Gravitation). I am once again about to flunk out of high school and I haven't even gone back yet. Please don't come Monday!

Someone asked if I could do the questions again so why the hell not. When is Kagura's baby's daddy coming in? Why the hell is Rin pregnant again? How long does Sesshoumaru really have left to live? Why are Sango and Miroku so freaky? Why the hell is this rated M for Mature?

I'll answer one of those questions. It's rated M because this sites administrators really scare me. I mean really they do, they totally fuck with my brain. And besides, somewhere after Kagura's baby's daddy comes in there is going to be exquisite blood shed I'm going to describe it very well. Fluffy will kick ass if Rin doesn't kill him. But I can't write a lemon until my mind once again becomes corrupt. I've been away from school too long.

Another thing, you guys like my dividers? I like them. They are a lot saner than my dividers for A.T.T.I.C. Anyway I want to remind those of you who skipped the beginning AN (You probably skipped this too) that this chapter is dedicated to shadowww15! So I order everyone to give shadoww15 a cookie now or I'll sic all the pregnant women in this story on you.

Hey you over there with that chocolate chip! Don't you try to hide it from me! My nose is as good as Fluffy's when it comes to food, hand it over or I'll sacrifice you to the Great Lord of Fluff inside my closet shrine next to my dartboard with Kikyo's face on it…

Just kidding I need to go to bed now. It's 3:30 and my mom has to clean her class tomorrow and she is probably going to force me to go with her… I guess I'll add a quote to leave this place. Damn I'm so sleepy…

Episode 59: _The Apprentice Volunteer of Young Sisters_  
**Inu Yasha**: _About Sango._ She might not come back again since there's a groping pervert in our group…  
**Miroku**: Tell me the truth Inu Yasha. Does a woman lose trust in someone just because their butt is groped?

Episode 93: _The Puzzle of the Lecherous Wandering Monk_

**Girl 1**: Hey, where did you run off to? I even promised to bear your child!  
**Girl 2**: What are you talking about! I'm gonna have his child. M-E!  
**Miroku**: Ah, is that so? Well then, if you would form a line over here...

Wasn't that simply hilarious! Oh well I'm off to bed! Ja Ne! Star…


End file.
